


[podfic] The Yente Complex, by anemptymargin

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [15]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raj enlists the help of an online yente to help win Howard's affections; unfortunately he doesn't know who this IMYente is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Yente Complex, by anemptymargin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Yente Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116211) by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin). 



Title: The Yente Complex  
Author: [anemptymargin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 32.8 MB  
Fandom: The Big Bang Theory  
Pairing: Howard/Raj  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 35:56 min (4,440)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmZkk3c296aVBsMU0)


End file.
